Computer and mobile device users may be increasingly communicating with each other using numerous different devices ranging from a desktop computer to a smartphone and/or tablet device, and users may often interact with more than one device type during a given day. Users may also be communicating using a variety of channels and protocols such as text messaging, instant messaging, email, social network messages, chat, one-to-one and/or multi-way audio and/or video conferences (audio/video conference), and the like. Communications sent and received at one device may not be reflected in user interfaces on other devices associated with the same user.
In a communication stream, such as a text messaging conversation between one user and one or more other users, it may not be apparent at what point in the conversation stream each participant in the conversation has most recently viewed the conversation and what the current viewing status is of each participant.